The French Devil Bat
by Th3 Wick3d Mus3
Summary: My first ever work of Fanfiction. AgonxOMC. Some OMCxHiruma/Kid thrown in for fun. What happens when Agon bumps heads with someone just as stubborn and twice as sarcastic? Will it be love? Find out here.
1. Meet the Sinclairs

"**French"**

"English"

"Japanese"

_**Thoughts in French**_

_Thoughts in Japanese_

…You may be asking why I'm bothering with the 'thoughts' distinction. My main OC and some others I've made are French. Thus, they would think in a different language than the canons, right? I'm just kind of persnickety with things like that that.

Note: A rolltainer (as I'm using the word) is basically a foldable metal thing with the same principle behind it as a cart in a grocery store. It holds things and rolls them to other places. Three foldable sides, and the bottom, are metal, and the fourth side is mesh used to hold things in before you stock them up in stores. Also can be used to hold empty cardboard boxes prior to recycling them.

This is my first work of FanFiction; I hope you all enjoy it.

"**Ugh. Today's been so fucking boring so far."** Abel Sinclair complained while slouching over the register. He was currently working at the local dollar store. Not a crazy popular place, but they had plenty of regulars. Today any of the usual faces seemed to be staying at home, so the teen was stuck either stocking, stacking the empty cardboard boxes, or standing around on 'idle'. He hated idle days. He liked to _move_. That said, he liked to move with _purpose_. Randomly running around the store just because he had nothing better to do would probably get him fired. Stupid fat fuck who owned the place didn't have a lot of patience. There was nothing Abel would like to do more than take his face and run it through the concrete…he wasn't stupid though. He liked his job for reasons that escaped him and wasn't about to get himself fired just because his boss was a prick. Still, it was fun to think about. He was broken from his homicidal fantasies by a familiar, condescending chuckle. His brother's chuckle.

"**Well, what did you expect Abel? Everyone's going to watch the American football game today."** Abel rolled his eyes at that, what was so freakin' great about football?

"**Whoop-de-freakin'-do. A guy throws a ball and everyone else smacks into each other randomly. What are we, twelve?"** Cain chuckled that same damn chuckle, shaking his head as he stacked some empty and now flattened boxes before putting them with the others.

"**I think that's over simplifying it a bit, Abe. Besides, it's our team that's playing today!"** Ah, their team. The Deimon Devil Bats. **"Maybe we should get someone to cover our shifts and go catch the end…?"** The elder of the pair offered with a shrug.

"**We've only been going to that school for like, three days. I'm not sticking my neck out. Besides, doesn't that team like really suck eggs or somethin'?"** Abel then moved from the counter to help his brother move some of the heavier over-stocked boxes back onto the rolltainer, since he probably couldn't move them all by himself considering his arm...at least Abel thought so. While they were twins, they were different in many ways. One of them was the fact that Cain had been born without a left arm. He was still capable of doing everything and more that everyone else could thanks to the prosthetic he had, but the younger of the two often worried about him needlessly despite his constant backtalk and insults that made people think the younger didn't care.

"**Oh no, it seems they've gotten very good this year. They've got a new ace called 'Eyeshield 21' and added a lot of new members. Today they're playing the Kyoshin Poseidons! It could be fun, Abel! Three weeks and all you've done is work and hit night clubs…time for something that's both fun and doesn't make our parents wish they hadn't let you get your own apartment. Besides, weren't you just complaining about how boring it is here?"** The elder said with a grin, just teasing the other but apparently keen on going despite his brother's protests.

"**If you want to go so bad, go by yourself."**

"**That wouldn't be as fun, besides your Japanese is better than mine and we carpool to work. Come on, let's go support our school and immerse ourselves in the local culture!"**

"**Local culture? We're in **_**Japan**_**. It's **_**American**_** football."**

"**All right, our culture then."**

"**We're French."** At that, Cain scowled, crossing his arms and standing up straight.

"**Abel, come on, no one's coming in today, and we could use some brotherly bonding time."** The younger raised a brow, looking bored. He didn't mention that what his brother just said was the start of so many bad twincest porn stories and comics. After all, Cain meant well enough. …Plus he didn't want Cain to wonder exactly _why_ Abel looked at things like that. Not that he did, it just _seemed_ like the way they would start. Some corny line and suddenly feuding brothers are all over each other. Realizing he was getting off track and the silence had turned awkward, at least on his end, he decided to answer. The hopeful look on his big brother's face made him feel like he _had_ to say yes anyway.

"…**Fine. Whatever. But you're paying for the tickets!"** Cain smiled, and then bounded off to talk to their manager about letting them off early. The teen sighed and rubbed his eyes, leaning back against the counter as the bells the owner hung above the doors jingling as someone came in. With an annoyed grunt he opened his eyes, crossed his arms, and raised one leg so his knee stuck out as he looked to see who had the nerve to disturb his personal universe right when he was about to clock out and go somewhere with his much loved-and-hated twin brother. It was actually two people, a hot black haired girl wearing tight jeans and a low cut top that showed her midriff. She had chocolate brown eyes and a flirty demeanor, and _way_ too much makeup. As Abel was openly gay (well, bi really but most girls just got on his nerves to the point where any boner immediately died so he might as well be gay), he didn't care for her sex appeal or her annoying giggle. She was with a guy, a tan, tall, and completely ripped guy who would be pretty drool worthy if it wasn't for the slouchy clothes and superior attitude that just seemed to ooze from his pores. _**I mean who wears sports goggles out on a casual trip to a dollar store with some dolled up strumpet acting like some big shot? And what the heck's up with those dreads?**_ The currently less than friendly male raised a brow and gave them an obvious once-over as the girl glanced around the shop. He could feel the guy's eyes on him, so he stared back. When the other didn't speak, just kind of sneered and shoved his hands in his pockets, he decided to initiate a conversation of some sort. Well, his annoyance and impatience did, anyway. "'Sup, homeboy?"

Agon had been practically dragged to the little store by the latest in a long line of his women, which was a feat that would amaze most, until they heard how she'd gotten him to go. _'Oh, Agon, honey, I forgot to take my birth control today, would you mind stopping at that store for some condoms?'_ Normally he would just ditch the girl, named Ayame, in question and move onto some other girl, but he was feeling kind of hungry. So he figured he'd pop in, have the chick buy him something, and then get down to the whole reason he bothered coming out with this girl to begin with…getting down.

They walked in together, and they both looked at the guy at the register as the bells above the door rang. Ayame didn't give him so much as a second glance before she'd run off to find condoms and whatever the hell else she might have wanted while she was there. Agon however looked him over, his first instinct to feel surprised that he'd bothered looking over a _guy_ after realizing said person was a guy, but as he continued his look over him the surprise faded into the background.

He wasn't exactly a man's man, so the football player decided to chalk up his second look to the other's androgyny. The guy wasn't built like he was, but still had muscle. He was slender, like a marathon runner or maybe it was yoga or some of the other dumb exercises that their coach Sendoda always tried to shove down their throats. His clothing wasn't exactly flattering, a collared yellow shirt with black slacks, a box cutter snapped onto his belt and a nametag clamped onto his shirt. He didn't bother reading the tag; 'trash' would suit him as well as anybody else. He was pale, with long hair tied up in a loose bun. Some loose strands fell into his face and accented his eyes. They were an odd color, sort of a navy blue-grey. Speaking of odd colors, his hair fit that category. It wasn't quite white, but this sort of light, cream color. Like slightly burnt marshmallows or vanilla whipped topping. _What is this guy, some living faggoty ice cream treat?_ He sneered at his own inward joke and slipped his hands in his pockets as he glanced to see where his latest lady friend had gone to when he heard the other speak.

"'Sup, homeboy?"

"Hunh?"

Agon's head snapped up, eyes narrowing at the intended insult, or maybe just ignorance on the slender male's part, he didn't know. He didn't care either. He stood up straight, head lolling to one side lazily as he regarded the trash who'd dared to say anything the slightest bit disrespectful to him, Agon Kongo. He was practically a god! Everyone in the area knew about him, and if this guy thought he could get some easy street cred by messing with him, he was wrong. However, looking at him, he seemed too…calm.

He was perfectly relaxed, nothing tense in his face or posture, though his expression seemed a bit…annoyed? Really? The guy says something insulting to someone else and _he's_ the one who's annoyed? He was about to grab the guy's arm when the newfound silence was interrupted by two people.

"Abel!" "Agon!" The pair, who seemed as oblivious to the rage that was brewing in Agon as the offender, came up to them with happy smiles. Ayame wrapped her arms around the one he had planned to grab that creamy trash with, pressing her perfumed body close to his as she giggled. "I fooooound some…" She smiled slyly up at him, though his attention was on the two guys behind the register now.

"**I asked Mr. Ishiro if we could take the afternoon off, and he said that was fine since business was so slow today. He might even close early."**

"**Great, we'll leave once these flakes get their shit together and check out."**

"**You can be pretty mean, Abel. They are customers, aren't they?"**

"**Well dread head keeps staring at me and the chick's giving me a headache with her god-awful perfume. Excuse me for wanting them out!"**

Agon couldn't understand what the pair were saying to each other, which both intrigued and infuriated him. Though it wasn't like he _cared_ about what they were talking about, that he wanted to know _exactly_ why the cream puff was starting to get snappy with the other guy. He just didn't like when people could do things he couldn't, he was the best after all. Still, there was something about the pair that made him feel a mix of nostalgia and curiosity. They looked pretty similar. The second one to come up was taller than the marshmallow, or Abel now that he thought about it. He glanced at the taller one's name tag. Cain. Cain was taller than Agon was, while Abel was shorter than him. Cain had more muscle, but had the same basic body type as the other. His eyes were a lighter blue, no trace of grey. His skin was fairer than most but not as pale as his counterpart. The taller male had shorter hair than his coworker but there was no denying that the weird color was similar to Abel's. _Very_ similar. Their faces were similar too, the bone structure and all, though Cain had more of a longer yet childishly rounded face compared to Abel's sharper features.

"Hey, you guys twins or something?" He wasn't sure why he asked the question, knew he was thinking it but didn't know it had flown from his mouth until the pair looked at him, one with curiosity and one with irritation. _Apparently_ he was interrupting an important conversation, which irked him more than his accidental slip of the tongue.

"Oh of course not, there are just _so_ many of us blonde haired foreigners around that there's _no_ way we could _possibly_ be related." The pricklier one quipped without much patience in his tone. That made Agon snarl.

"It was just a fucking question, trash. Forget it." Without a word to his flavor of the day, Ayame, he stomped off to find something to eat and drink, eternally thankful he hadn't blurted out something else he had been thinking in reply to the cream puff's snarky retort. _Your hair's not blonde, it's more like vanilla or marshmallows or something else tasty._ He would have had to break their skulls in so they wouldn't remember him saying something like that. It was the truth, but it sounded too gay for him to actually voice. He hit the snack aisle, though he didn't see anything there that was particularly appealing. The genius grunted, and then turned to look somewhere else when he saw _him_ down at the end of the aisle. "What the fuck, are you stalking me or something faggot?" The words once again left his mouth before he could think them over, but it didn't seem to faze the other one damn bit as he just stared, eyes cold and arms crossed as he raised a brow.

"Don't flatter yourself, dude. You're not my type." Agon rolled his eyes before he walked past him, purposely bumping into his shoulder enough to make him stagger back as he walked.

"Sorry I'm not fruity enough for you, cream puff."

"Really? I would've thought you wouldn't care about some guy at the register considering the arm candy you let drag you in here." Once again, the sports star didn't think before replying.

"She didn't _drag_ me in here, she just– Why the fuck are you following me around, trash?" He snapped halfway through his defense, grabbing a soda from the cooler, eyes narrowed threateningly at the increasingly annoying male.

"'Cause you look like you're gonna steal something." …It was truer than Unsui or his teammates liked to admit, Agon dressed casual but mixed with his goggles and dreads most store staff thought he'd take something…probably wouldn't say anything if he did either. But this guy? This little fluff ball of a man was going to keep him from stealing something? More to the point, had no problem telling someone he suspected was willing to break the law he didn't trust him? He simply grunted as he walked to the front, the marshmallow just a couple of steps behind him.

By the time they got to the counter, Ayame had disappeared, along with the other guy. Behind him, Agon heard Abel sigh with exaggerated annoyance as he slid past the utility player and to the register, clicking at some buttons. They waited a solid two minutes before they both got too annoyed to stand it.

"CAIN!" "CHICK!" They both locked eyes, and Abel blinked a few times in surprise.

"Do you not even know that smog cloud of unholy fragrance's name?" Agon blinked as he processed who he was talking about, then snorted, sticking his hands in his pockets again.

"Tch, that's none of your business, trash." The shorter teen's face broke into a grin and he chuckled.

"That's a no then, huh? Well whatever." He rung up the soda and handed it back to him, knowing he probably didn't intend to pay for it himself. I mean judging by those street clothes if you'd hung him by his ankles not even lint would fall out. Nodding to himself, he then grabbed a soda himself and rang it up along with Agon's, then popped it open and took a swig. "You don't care, right? Not like you were going to pay for yours either."

The taller of the two was taken back by Abel's casual use of his lady 'friend' and simply shook his head slowly as the two drank their mooched sodas. Still waiting. He wasn't sure where Ayame had darted off to in the thirty seconds he had been gone. He also wasn't sure why he was waiting for her.

"Yeah."

"Hn?" The genius glanced back at Abel at the sudden agreement to nothing. Maybe his marshmallow head was melting from the lighting?

"To your twin question earlier. Cain's older than me. Why'd you ask anyway?" Agon snorted, turning so his back was to the slender male and leaned against the counter.

"Just curious. You both have that same freakish hair color."

"What's so freakish about being blonde?"

"You're not fucking blonde so quit saying that!"

"Dude, why do you care what I say my hair is?"

"I don't!" He snapped, crossing his arms as he saw his current exploit scuttle towards him with some things she was going to buy. She apologized for the wait, winked at him, but Agon wasn't paying strict attention to her. He moved from the counter and watched Abel as he rung them up, gave her back her change. Saw him smirk and quirk a brow in his direction when she asked the football player if he'd gotten two sodas while she was gone. "…Yeah." It wasn't like he covered for Abel because he cared and didn't want the girl to fuss at him and get a manager involved. It wasn't that he was curious about the cream puff and his similar attitude. It wasn't because he was a second born twin as well. He just _felt_ like it. Like the man said, it wasn't his money that was being used.

It was at that moment that Cain ran in with a jacket and keys. **"Abel! I put all the empty rolltainers in the back before I grabbed my stuff, sorry if you had to wait." **He paused, and then smiled at the customers. "Oh, hello there. Abel, you should speak in Japanese so they don't think we're bad mouthing them."

"Whatever. If we can go now we should, they're already done shopping." Abel yawned and stretched before pulling away and heading to the door.

"Alright! I hope we don't miss the whole thing, I love football! Go Deimon Devil Bats!" The last few words rang in Agon's ear as he and the chick he was with left in front of the two, and he stopped in his tracks to watch them get in their car. He couldn't hear what they said after that, didn't care about it either. So what, they weren't that special. So they were twins, the only other ones he'd ever met outside of himself and his brother. So what if he and Abel were alike, in more than just birth order. So what if they liked football. So what if they were from Deimon, the same school as those other fucking trashes. It's not like it mattered to him, Agon Kongo, sports star with god-speed impulses.

"Hey Agon, sweetie, want to catch a movie?" He grunted, then slid into the driver's seat of the chick's car. The 'sweetie' in question then proceeded to drive off _without_ her. "AGON YOU ASSHOLE!" The genius didn't hear her, well, pretended not to anyway, just kept on driving. Suddenly his phone went off and was at his ear before the second ring.

"Yeah?"

"_Agon, where are you? You're missing practice again!" _His own twin was on the other end of the line, and he pictured Cain beside Unsui. They seemed pretty different, at least to him. Then again, he didn't know Cain that well. Didn't know the marshmallow trash brothers at all, really. Then again, he didn't really care.

"I'm on my way to the Deimon game."


	2. The Second Encounter

Whoot! Second chapter is here! I'm sorry to all those who've been waiting, I have a job so I'm strapped for time when it comes to writing this and it kept getting revised over and over again.

Thank you to both of my reviewers, .sora and StarnightX! It was really encouraging to know people liked what I wrote, since this is my first work of fanfiction. I hope you both continue to read and I can get even more reviews this time around!

If you're interested, I'm also on Gaiaonline and Youtube. Gaia: The Wicked Muse, Youtube: Th3Wick3dMus3.

Speaking of Youtube, I recently uploaded a MMV (Manga Music Video). It's all about Yoichi Hiruma and the song Monster by Skillet. I can't figure out how to get links to work on here, so... I guess go to Youtube, type in Yoichi Hiruma Monster, and click the one by Th3Wick3dMus3. Comment peoples! I want to know if you like it!

Once again, **"French."** "Japanese." "English." _**Thoughts in French.**__ Thoughts in Japanese._ _Thoughts in English._ _**"French over the phone." **__"Japanese over the _…Yeah you get the drift.

Without further ado, here is the next chapter!

/

Unsui couldn't believe what he had just heard. Agon was going to…a football game? By choice? Without him or their coach having to nag him? _Has he realized there's more to being the best than getting all the glory and girls? Does he actually want to put forth an effort…?_ Choosing not to believe in what he sincerely wished was true, he decided to simply ask. "Why?"

"_Hunh? What do you mean, 'why'? Because I feel like it, you stupid little turd! Why the fuck did you think I was going? It's not because he's going, if that's what you're getting at you…you…stupid little turd! Little…turdy! I just feel__like it, so GET OFF MY BACK!"_ Unsui was honestly surprised that he reacted so…loudly. Calmly, he moved the phone from his now ruptured eardrum to what would from now on be referred to as his good ear, patting the injured one as he tried to piece together exactly what Agon had meant in his wildly defensive fit.

"'He'? He who? Hiruma? Kurita?" He heard his brother's resounding laughter as a response, which lead him to believe that was not who this was about. "Well if he's not them, what other players are notable? Who else would you care about enough to-" He stopped suddenly as he heard his brother's sharp intake of breath, knowing full well if he wanted to save his good ear he'd better fix this before he got screamed at again. "Okay, okay, calm down! You don't care, and you aren't going to see him, but who is 'he' and why are you acting like this? It's not like you at all." By this point, all of the team has gathered around him to find out what was going on with his brother this time.

"_I…He…Just…It's…Just get here and watch the game, little turd! And bring Ikkyu and Coach and those stupid losers with you!" _Before the older twin could get so much as an 'okay' in edgewise, he heard a click as Agon hung up on him. That in itself wasn't surprising, whenever Agon had demands of anyone they were usually met so it wasn't like he really needed to stick around and wait for confirmation if he was already sure they would say yes.

What was surprising, to him and everyone else who had eavesdropped on that loud and evasive conversation, was that Agon actually seemed…confused. He'd never behaved like that before, so frazzled and jumpy and just downright strange. Unsui put his phone up, then looked at coach, who was stroking his beard as his brow furrowed. He was as perplexed as the rest.

"Well, it seems your brother has something, or rather someone, which he wishes for us to see. Everyone, Unsui, Ikkyu, Yamabushi and I shall go to the Devil Bats game. Do not neglect your training while we are gone." They all nodded, most thanking their lucky stars they wouldn't have to be around their star player while he was acting so unpredictable.

For his own part, Unsui was simply worried about his brother. As twins, they'd always known each other, and he had no idea what could have set his brother off or who this mysterious 'he' was. Suddenly, he realized he didn't really know his brother that well. He knew he liked girls, knew he liked being treated like a god, knew he liked beating the crap out of people in street fights, knew he liked crushing people he deemed had no talent on the field…but outside of all that bluster and pride, he didn't know what else Agon liked. Did he like anything else? Did he have any hobbies? He didn't know what his favorite color was or what food he liked, what books he read…or even if he could read, for God's sake! That should be Twin-Know-How 101.

He found himself hoping this whole strange situation might give him some insight to the other. Maybe if he knew Agon better, he could help him be an even better player on the field. Not that he would notice his efforts or his help, let alone acknowledge them.

Sometimes, it was just a pain in the butt to have such a talented big-shot as a brother.

/

Sometimes, it was just a pain in the ass to have such a talent-less small-fry as a brother.

Agon was clutching his phone after he hung up, still lost in his confused rage as he searched frantically for any sort of outlet to get his feelings across in the best ways he knew how. He deftly managed to drive one-handed, his god-speed impulses protecting him from certain collisions as he narrowly avoided any damage. Then one of the fools honked their horn at him, which immediately made him the new target of the football player's rage rather than the inanimate asphalt. What was Agon to do, driving around towards a game he was NOT going to miss, being honked at by a gutless fish while clutching his phone in a death grip…wait… Agon slowed and swiftly turned to be alongside the offender, letting the window down as he did so, looking the angry-now scared-man right in the eyes as he sneered with an angry 'Hunh?'.

He chunked the phone out the window with such rage filled force he heard it crack the man's nose, causing him to cry out in agony and run right into a telephone pole. Now Agon felt a little better.

Still, it was beyond irritating the way his older brother attempted to baby him every so often. 'Agon, come to practice!' 'Agon, stop having indiscriminate sex with strangers!' 'Agon, no girls at the gym!' 'Agon, stop dragging girls in the house!' 'Agon, turn down that noise!' 'Agon, you can't beat the crap out of our neighbors just because they complained about all the noise!' 'Agon, who's 'he'?' 'Agon, why are you acting so weird?' 'Agon, stop running red lights you're going to kill somebody!' Agon, Agon, Agon. What was so wrong with the way he lived and acted? Wasn't he above all of that bullshit anyway? Red lights, stop signs, speed limits, crosswalks, psh. He was too good to crash, and if the trashes behind him couldn't keep up, that was their problem. Same with the girls, same with the punks who messed with him, and definitely the same with marshmallow head. That said, why the hell was he going to the game again?

The fact that he couldn't answer that startled Agon, since he knew when he started out he had a completely legitimate reason that made perfect sense. It was airtight, and still it'd leaked away from him. Well, if it had made sense then he would just keep going. The why would come to him again later. And even if it didn't, who cares? He's Agon Kongo! Things don't have to make sense for him to do them; he just had to do them.

He made it to the game in near-record time, leaving a trail of flustered, frightened, and fainted drivers and pedestrians in his wake…he may have driven onto the sidewalk a time or two to get around some of the slow ass drivers in this shitty city. He stomped to the arena, growling and radiating anger with such a bloodthirsty aura even his regular deluded bitches kept away from him…along with the security guards and any other passers-by, aside from one lone, sad ticket taker who stood in the male's way, stuttering out a demand for him to pay for a ticket before going any further.

The poor, poor fool.

Moments later, Agon was inside the stadium and horrified onlookers called for an ambulance. Not paying attention to the ruckus behind him, he scanned the stadium with a quick, assessing look usually reserved for crowded clubs filled with future bitches. With his speed, reflexes, and chilling determination, it took him all of five minutes to lock his sights onto the marshmallow trash brothers. Their freakish hair color had just become their downfall as the Utility Player began to briskly trudge up the stairs to where they were sitting. As he got closer to them, his unholy rage faded a bit. Confusion sank in again, which made a new rage brew as he tried to figure out just what the heck his problem was. Unable to come to terms with the fact that maybe something was wrong with him, he blamed Abel and his lanky brother for messing with his head just like that stupid gun-totting maniac had always tried to do. It was their fault, because Agon had never had any problems understanding or thinking before he met those other two twins.

He paused in his walk as he looked over the pair again, noting they'd changed clothes since they'd clocked out. Cain was wearing torn jeans, a loose shirt, and an oversized button up that he didn't button, and a grey skullie. It wasn't unlike something he himself would wear. Abel, however, was dressed in a way he would never dare go out in public in. He was wearing a form fitting black t-shirt that was tucked into black pants, with a chain going from the pocket to the striped black and white belt, with a white and black checkered pattern on the bottom of the right leg of his pants. A white and black striped wristband on his right wrist, and a black and white checkered scarf/wrap type thing. It was something a bitch of his could name but he, being a straight guy, wasn't sure how to explain that particular item of clothing. Keeping with the monochromatic theme, he also had a striped billed cap on, he guessed to shield him from the sun. Kind of stupid since all the black he was wearing made him a prime target for the heat and would likely burn his paler skin. Looking at his hand, he noticed Abel hadn't finished the soda he'd mooched off of that girl Agon let pull him into that store. He wished he'd just ditched her instead of going inside and getting dragged into whatever fresh hell this faggot seemed to pull him into just by existing. Was that it? Was he all messed up because Abel reminded Agon of himself and he was a wimpy little whiney faggoty ass bitch? Yeah, that must be it. He was tarnishing Agon's self-image by being so pathetic and having the same birth order. Was that it? It must be it. Was it. He wasn't going to argue with himself about it anymore.

He shook himself from those thoughts, scowled, and marched over to the pair. He moved to the empty spot beside Abel and simply stood there, looking at them. Cain looked at him, blinked, then smiled and waved before going back to cheering wildly for the Devil Bats, an act that sparked Agon's anger all over again. Abel, however, didn't seem to react to his presence a bit. Not a change in posture, his face remained relaxed; in fact he looked more bored than anything else. Agon was ready to blow a gasket. How the marshmallow couldn't possibly not have noticed him, Agon Kongo, gracing him with his presence and instead ignoring him for that fucking blonde trash and his stupid team of losers was beyond him, in fact-

"Are you going to sit down already or are you content with standing there looking like a complete tool?" Came a familiarly snippy reply from the faggot, whose eyes never left the field despite how his face said he'd rather be anywhere but here. Agon opened his mouth to reply, to say anything hateful or mean or sarcastic to get an advantage in this encounter, but nothing came. He had no idea what to say. He growled, then sat down and slumped into a relaxed posture. It was looking like the Poseidon's were on their last legs, but considering their opponents he wouldn't be surprised if they came back and beat them. Fatty was probably going to cost those trashes the game, which was fine with Agon.

"So, whatcha doin' here? Get bored with the tart?" The superior player glanced at him, and then snorted.

"Not really any of your business, besides trash you're the one who-" Then something very unexpected happened. Something that had never happened in the history of Agon Kongo speaking to other human beings. The little ice cream treat bastard just yawned in the middle of Agon's reply! "What the fuck? Am I not interesting enough for you, loser?" The other male just turned to the dread head, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Chill out, dude. It's not that. Been a long day, this game's boring as hell. Don't be so touchy." The other's bristles settled a bit, feeling better that he wasn't being disrespected. The faggot just couldn't handle manual labor and was probably too dumb to know how the game works. "You know, you're pretty rude. And weird. And in need of a haircut." He stared, dumbfounded, at the marshmallow.

"The fuck?" He hadn't ever been talked to like that by anyone other than Hiruma, and he was just jealous at how skilled Agon was in comparison as well as pissed at how he'd taken fatty's place at Shinryuji. He wasn't sure what fluff ball had to gain by saying something so stupid.

"You come barging in to me and my brother hanging out and expect me to gush that you're sitting beside me. You get angry over the dumbest things because of your superiority complex, not to mention you decided to follow us here and ditch a roll in the hay for reasons that are beyond me. And don't even get me started on those dreads." Agon huffed, not noticing that his brother and teammates had sat on the row behind him.

"What the hell is your problem with my hair, faggot? It's better than yours!" At that, Abel snapped, pointing a finger in Agon's face as he glared at him.

"Listen whacko, you're not from the ghetto so lose the gangsta look! You're Asian for god's sake so stop trying to look like some pimp, or do you have penis envy considering what they say about you Japs in comparison to what black guys carry around in their pants? Is that how you get girls, by making an impression that you've got something goin' on downstairs when it's just a bluff?" Agon's jaw went slack at the direction this conversation had headed, completely dumbstruck that the faggot had dared to go there in a tirade to defend his weird hair color. "You keep acting like you're a fuckin' god, but all I've seen you do is sneer, go 'hunh', insult my hair, mooch a soda off a chick whose name you didn't bother remember, and freakin' stalk me all the way across town! Why the hell have you been following me around, homey, huh?"

Agon just stared, still a bit in shock and also not knowing what to say. Behind him, his brother, coach, and teammates were all looking at each other, not sure what happened or if they should say anything. The dazed look Agon had made them wary, and the fierce look from Abel made them downright afraid. The happy-go-lucky look on Cain's face as he continued to cheer made them all shake their heads and wish his oblivious innocence would last a thousand lifetimes.

/

Abel was absolutely fuming, sitting in silence with his arms crossed as the game continued on. The dread head had officially ruined the game for him, though he wasn't that excited about it to begin with. Cain was having fun, so at least there was that. Still, where the hell did that asshole get off acting like that? He was clearly the weirdo between the two, stalking him and poking fun and insulting him for reasons that didn't make sense-hell, there wasn't even any reason offered! So he sat, silently wishing the other to either go away or apologize…though he suspected neither would happen.

"I don't know." Well, that wasn't exactly an apology, but apparently was all that this guy could manage. Still…

"You don't know?" …That wasn't enough for Abel. "You follow me around and insult me and you don't know why? Are you mental?" The other huffed and crossed his arm, appearing rather prickly.

"No! I just- You confuse me. You're a twin too and act like me but you're all wrong, you don't-"

"I'm 'all wrong'? Really? And you're right I suppose?" That was when the start of Agon's stupid excuse really caught him, and he laughed at the other. "You're all bent out of shape because we're both twins and I mooched a soda like you did? That's it? You're crazy, or maybe just stupid. Did you really think you were the only twin in the world?" Agon snapped then, suddenly jumping to his feet and clutching his fists.

"I was only trying to- Ah forget it you stupid vanilla faggot freak!" A wild kick went forward from Agon, knocking the guy sitting in front of him down three rows, and then he simply stomped off as he cursed. Abel blinked several times, trying to figure out exactly what his problem was. That was when Cain noticed the male leaving.

"Hm? Aw, Abel, did you make your friend mad? No wonder you don't have a roommate yet." The younger huffed, and then glared at his brother.

"Can it, Cain! That guy's obviously a complete psychopath!"

"Well who else would try to be friends with someone as aggressively angry and hurtful as yo-OW!" A loud thwack was heard as Abel grabbed one of the Devil Bat cheering sticks from his brother and hit him upside the head with it.

/

Meanwhile, the Devil Bats game had ended, and Hiruma had noticed his dread headed enemy/rival/former ally in the stands. Would have from a mile away as he was kind of a conspicuous individual. He figured he must have been waiting for them to lose so he could insult him and rub it in his face all over again, just like he'd done when he'd back-doored Kurita. What surprised him was how angry and out of sorts he'd acted, jumping up and down and yelling at a guy who barely reacted and pissed Agon enough so that he kicked some unsuspecting poor soul down further into the stands, in fact he'd kicked, bumped, and punched quite a few rowdy/unlucky audience members as he made his way down to the exit. He blinked, eyes locking onto the one who'd gotten such a performance out of the once-in-a-century genius. He was currently waving around a Devil Bats stick angrily, and he could have sworn he'd seen the pair at school…yes, he was certain of it. You don't mistake that hair color easily. In fact, he noticed all variations of blonde since he started dying his hair, mentally comparing them to get the best shock value out of his hair when interacting with others.

"Heh heh heh, so damn dreads got pissed off at a Deimon student, eh?" He mumbled to himself, turning and firing rounds into the air in a mix of excitement and to get everyone's attention on him. "Oi, fucking manager!" Mamori, who was currently holding her trusty broom to deflect any bullets that may come near Sena, blinked.

"Yes?" Hiruma then pointed to the one who'd captured his attention, snatching a camera from the bench and zooming in before taking a picture of the vanilla-blonde striking his companion repeatedly with one of their team's cheering sticks. The kid had fire, attitude, and hell of a mean streak. All three things Hiruma himself valued highly in someone he planned to use. Once the picture was up, the showed it to female manager.

"You're on the Disciplinary Committee, right fucking manager? Get me all the info you can on this guy! He's going to be our secret weapon during the finals! YA-HA!"


	3. Enter the Demon

*in sing-song voice* Chapter threeeeeeeee~ I hope you guys have been having as much fun reading this as I have writing it, because let me tell you, that's a lot.

StarnightX (A regular reader!) - I am stoked that you enjoyed reading my other chapters! Yeah, Cain's such a sweetie so it's hard to picture the angry and blunt Abel as his brother, but it's a family dynamic that totally works out. Just wait until you see the parents…I have plenty more up my sleeve, folks. I'm glad you caught the reference, that's how the pair picked out those nicknames based on their real names…remember that, it'll come up sometime! Oho, everyone's favorite blackmail demon from hell Yoichi Hiruma will definitely shake things up in a big way, and not just in this chapter. He's too vibrant a character not to have involved in the story as a main focus.

To my other commenters- Yeah, I thought about having a female OC and Agon, but…That just wouldn't be real at all without major OOC going on. He considers all women either dirt of meat for 'consumption' depending on their looks, and wouldn't waste time really getting to know them. A male who could earn his attention, maybe even respect or just plain curiosity, is more believable. I'm glad you all like it and I hope you continue reading!

READ THIS: By no means try to re-create Hiruma's hair color, because I have no idea what it is. I've never dyed my own hair, just randomly said things. I was just making shit up. If your hair falls out or you damage your skin, that's not on me, brah. He is a genius who can pull crazy shit off, so don't imitate him please.

'Kay, you should all know by now, speaking: "Japanese" **"French" **"English", thinking: _Japanese __**French **__English_

/

All the players of the Devil Bats team immediately swarmed to form a circle around the team captain and manager, eager to see the 'secret weapon' that Hiruma seemed to pull clean out of the air at random. However their efforts were in vain as the demonic student opened fire on them and cursed, demanding they go hit the locker room and change rather than screw up whatever plan he was forming. Kurita, being the kind, loving, and trusting guy he was, agreed happily and led the others along. Sena, Monta, and Suzuna hung back a bit, obviously curious, but then followed the others as they decided it would be more fun to celebrate with the team than pester Hiruma about…well, anything. Hiruma did appreciate the team's dedication, but damn the lot of them had a way of complicating even the simplest of tasks! So he opted to keep this plan on the down low, with the smallest number of people possible involved with it.

"Uh, Hiruma? What is it you're planning?" Mamori asked calmly, though the same burning curiosity was laced in her own voice as it was in her childhood friend's eyes. The quarterback paused, blew a bubble, and then motioned for her to follow him. She did without hesitation, to the lockers rooms where everyone was getting changed. Of course her modesty demanded she wait outside with Suzuna rather than risk seeing…something.

"Fucking oldie, alky, and fatty! You chumps are with me and the damn manager!" He paused as everyone's eyes glued on him, clearly awaiting further orders. "The rest of you get cleaned up and watch the Gunman game. Somebody had better tape every second, every play, of that game or I'll have all your asses mounted on my wall!" The others looked towards each other, thinking that it was impossible yet possible he would do that. It was hard to tell what Hiruma could, or would, do in comparison with the rest of the world. Musashi finished getting changed first, and as he and Doburoku began to leave Kurita trailed after them, hopping as he struggled to get his pants on. Hiruma bumped into Mamori on his way out, muttering a curse at her carelessness as they walked out of the stadium towards the train station. "Here, fucking manager." The blonde handed the girl the camera showing a picture of the secret weapon in question in all his cheer stick waving glory as his companion got the worst of it. "You can get me what I need to know about him, right?" She paused a moment, blinked, then looked up at him with a glare and huff.

"I can't do that, it's against the rules to give students other student's files! No one who works with those files would do that." The blonde smacked his forehead and cursed his luck for having such a goody two shoes on his team, then smirked at the declaration of their school faculty's dedication.

"Heh heh heh, is that what you think?" His four companions looked at each other, then again to Hiruma as he pulled out a phone and dialed a number. "Well well, if it isn't my favorite principal…I need something, and if you don't want the whole world to know about you-know-what, you'll hand it over." They all sighed at that, either from frustration, disappointment, or amusement. Regardless of the reason, the sighs were quickly drowned out by a certain blonde psycho's evil laughter.

/

Elsewhere, Agon had just walked into the Shinryuji school gym where everyone else was working out. He was so angry he hadn't known what to do with himself, hell he was so mad he didn't want to get laid! He immediately began lifting weights without warm-ups or greetings to the players he knew, unless you counted 'hunh' or death threats to people who violated his ever-widening bubble of rage as a healthy hello from the famous athlete. Some did. Others began to chatter about his surprise appearance at the gym without Unsui having to call him first, and still others simply packed their bags up and left immediately. Agon didn't notice any of this, mind swirling with thoughts and feelings he couldn't reason with. Why had he gone to that stupid game in the first place? Why the hell was Abel so mad at him anyway, it wasn't his fault…was it? And why on God's green earth did he _care_? Determined to get his mind off the whole ugly encounter, he began to do bench presses. Without a spotter naturally, like he would trust any one of these talent-less losers to help him with anything. "Not my _fucking_ fault the _fucking_ idiot looks like a _fucking_ dairy dessert and is _fucking_ skinny as a _fucking_ rail and dresses like a _fucking_ fag and stole a _fucking_ soda and is _fucking_ sarcastic as _fucking_ hell and is a _fucking_ twin and has weird _fucking_ eyes and gets _fucking_ annoyed so _fucking_ easily for no _fucking _reason and has no _fucking_ idea who the _fuck_ I am and can't _fucking_ apologize for making fun of my _fucking_ hair…" Though his tirade started as a quiet mutter, Agon's voice, fury, and tempo during his bench presses rose with every 'F' bomb that was dropped. "Why the _fuck_ is he like this? Can't the _fucking_ asshole just learn to _fucking_ listen to his_ fucking_ superiors? The stupid _fucker_ is worthless trash, has no _fucking_ value in society or life, even his own _fucking_ miserable one! So why the_ fuck_ can't I get his _FUCKING_ VOICE OUT OF MY _FUCKING _EARS AND HIS _FUCKING_ BITCH EYES OUT OF MY _FUCKING_ HEAD? AM I GOING _FUCKING_ INSANE? _FUCK THIS_!" His voice had gone from whisper, to speaking, to shouting, to yelling, and by the end it was just a cut and dry scream. At the last words, he actually threw the weight he had been lifting across the room where it crashed into other weights. He sat up and was panting hard, shaking a bit from his now undirected anger as he tried to sift through what was happening to him. Everyone else was too scared or startled to scream or run, not wanting attention to be brought to them. In terms of fight or flight, they were too afraid of their resident genius to try either one.

"Agon…?"

The dread head slowly turned his head to his brother, snarled and narrowed his eyes. "What, fucking turd? What do you fucking want?" Ikkyu and Yamabushi took a step back and glanced at each other, silently agreeing if things went south, they'd jump clear through the window. Yamabushi first since he'd be able to break it better than Ikkyu's smaller frame would. They then wordlessly switched places so the towering man would be closer to the window. That brought a momentary dispel to Agon's dark mood as he tried to figure out what the fuck the musical chair's thing was about, but it returned as soon as Unsui stepped forward. "I said what, Unsui!" His twin blinked and raised both hands in a 'calm down' manner.

"Are you okay? You've been acting…strange." Agon jumped from the bench and stomped to Unsui, was nose to nose with him in a matter of seconds. Yamabushi and Ikkyu turned slightly towards the window and tensed, ready for anything. He ignored them completely as a muscle in his jaw began to tick and he glared at his brother wildly. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, demeaning, hurtful, obnoxious, just something to get his stupid brother to shut up, but he was cut to the quick.

"It seems the boy Abel has dug deep into your brother's skin." The utility player's gaze slowly turned to their coach, momentarily paralyzed by the fact he'd hit it right on the nose. He hadn't even seen them at the game, but now that he thought about it he had told them to come… Soon his senses returned and he growled as he pushed past his brother to leave the gym. No one stopped him.

No one dared.

/

Abel, unlike his fellow second-born, hadn't experienced a great deal of inner turmoil and pain as far as pushing the whole thing out of his mind went. Sure he'd fumed a little bit, but assholes will be assholes and working in a small local store, Abel had dealt with plenty of assholes already. Then again…dreads seemed to be uniquely demented since he'd followed him across town just because they happened to both be twins and willing to use other people's money. Maybe he should call the cops? Or at least carry a gun or something as a safety precaution. Well, despite all that Abel was nice and cozy in his apartment with his cat watching music videos on the TV. Perfectly safe. And content, now that he'd dropped Cain off at their parents' house and knew he was safe too. Of course he had to listen to a nice, long, dreary lecture about how he should move back in instead of living on his own. Mainly from his father, his mother had been more supportive about his decision. "Mreow!" He gave the fine feline a loving pat, his darling cat had also been in favor of the move, given how he loved to claw the face of every male outside of his doting owner to pieces. This included not just his father but Cain as well, and was the only reason his brother was for the move. It was never girls he did that to, and Abel had no idea why that was.

"Guess my li'l buddy Lucifer is a ladies' man, no?" He scratched under the cat's chin and received happy purring as a reply. The teen chuckled, sipping at the last remains of the mooched soda. His smile faded as his face went serious, staring at the empty plastic bottle. "'I don't know'. He was something, wasn't he? Stupid. Why was he so damn fixated me?" His cat gave him an odd, searching look with bright green eyes, only to be answered by a shaking head and a sigh. "Forget it. Not your problem. Go do cat things." Abel muttered as he scooted the white long-hair off his lap before rising to throw the bottle away. He strode into the kitchen and raised the container to toss away, stopping short of the actual throw when he heard his doorbell ring. He blinked, having no earthly idea who would be bothering to ring the bell or knock. Usually any of his friends or relatives would call ahead of time and ask him to leave the door open so they could just pop in. He lowered his arm slowly as he walked from the small kitchen to his door, stopping to stare at it. And the absence of a peep-hole. He hated his cheap landlord about as much as he hated his cheap boss. The bell rang again, and Lucifer hopped onto the arm of the couch and moved into pouncing position. Abel raised a brow and smiled. The cat would buy him a good thirty seconds, he supposed, though he knew he couldn't leave him behind. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and then opened the door to see who was there.

"…The fuck?"

/

That wasn't a greeting he had ever heard before. Maybe 'Ahh! No!', 'You bastard!', or the ever amusing 'I DON'T HAVE ANY DEEP DARK SECRETS SO GO AWAY!', but never before has he heard a simple 'The fuck?'. He supposed that it probably stemmed from his odd appearance. He knew he was quite a sight, and not in a strictly good way, in fact that was what he'd planned. Yoichi Hiruma, the Demon of Deimon, with his pointy ears and teeth, piercings, shock of blonde hair, and crazed eyes. People reacted to his looks in a similar manner, fear, awe, even anger. However…

"Wow, that's a hell of a dye job. What shade is that?" The quarterback blinked, feeling like it was much too early for him to lose control of the conversation but not seeing any harm in answering the question. Based on the guy's hair color he probably dyed his own hair too.

"Uh, I mix different shades to get this. Sandy Blonde, Swedish Blonde, Golden Wheat, some modified fabric dyes like Golden Yellow and Sunspot Orange, and food coloring. What about yours?" His would-be, or soon-to-be rather, secret weapon whistled as he leaned against the door frame.

"That has to be a pain in the ass considering how easy it is to fuck up mixtures like that. It's worth it though, you look totally killin'. Hm? This is my natural color, buddy, so watch it. Today seems to be the day to insult my hair it seems…" He sighed as he moved from the door frame and stretched.

"Heh, you just have to write down the ratios and add in salt and water so it doesn't get too thick, or conditioner if you're feeling lazy. Excuse me for thinking cream isn't a natural hair color. Looks good though." The more demonic student shrugged, not wanting to get into a fight over something dumb like hair.

"Okay, kinda ignored the obvious conversation starter." He cleared his throat, and then stretched out his hand. "Hello there. My name is Abel. I live here. Now you." Hiruma quirked a brow, then smirked and took the other's hand.

"Yo. My name is Yoichi Hiruma." He cackled before pulling out Abel's file from school. "Oh, I know your name. Abel Sinclair, age: seventeen, nationality: French, previously lived in America, France before that. You have a brother named Cain, a nickname derived from his full name of Caius, your parents names are Jacques and Monet, your blood type is AB, you suffered a knee injury when you were a child but still went on to join the track team, you were also in the drama club, science club, creative writing-"

"Yeahhhh, that's not creepy at all. Can you cut to the chase? I wanna know if I should slam the door in your face and call the cops." Once again, the male surprised his guest of sorts. He was blunter than he'd anticipated, but there was potential there.

"We go to the same school. I want you to join our football team."

"Oh. Nope." Then the door was slammed in his face. That hasn't happened to him in…ever. The blonde blinked, then processed, then snarled in rage before pulling out a gun and shooting the lock to hell and kicking the door in.

Nobody said no to Yoichi Hiruma.

/

Unless they had a rabid cat that knew no fear.

All that was heard after the slam of the door against the wall was Abel's startled gasp, Lucifer's hiss, and Hiruma's scream as said cat latched onto his face and proceeded to tear it to shreds. Bullets, blood, and fur flew everywhere in a swift cloud of motion, each one of the three bodies in the room having a different goal. Abel was the first to reach his goal of disarming Hiruma and throwing the gun across the room, and Lucifer was well on his way to his goal of ripping Hiruma's face clean off. The panicked yet furious blonde was still struggling with his goal of detaching the hell cat from his burning face. Usually Abel would just laugh at whoever Lucifer decided to claw, especially someone who seemed so dangerous. Once the gun had been thrown aside, however, Abel decided to help the ailing intruder out. With a quick motion he snagged and pulled his cat away, though the white ball of fluff let out a low warning meow/growl to let Hiruma know he was watching him.

"That…That fucking ass cat tore my face to hell!" Despite the other's pains, Abel couldn't help but laugh at the strange, strange energetic blonde.

"Ass cat?" Hiruma growled and went to move towards his newest project, but a hiss sent him reeling back as he spit some blood out of his mouth and mumbled curses. "Okay, okay, sorry for laughing at you. C'mon, I'll get you cleaned up." He began to walk to the bathroom, though made a quick stop to his room and tossed Lucifer onto his bed before closing the door. There wouldn't be much point in fixing Hiruma up if he was just going to get clawed again.

However Abel failed to notice that he'd left a window open, and underestimated his cat's lust for the blonde's blood. Lucifer darted out without a second thought, determined to find an alternate route back into the apartment…

In total obliviousness to his cat's current activities, Abel gently pulled his guest/intruder/classmate into the bathroom with him, putting down the toilet lid and pointed for him to sit. He did without question or hesitation, though he cast a wary glance to the number of band aids, alcohol, and ointments the other had. "Tch, the ass cat pull this shit often?" Abel chuckled and nodded. "Then why keep the damn thing?" The cream-haired teen smirked, one hand going to his hip while he pointed to his chest with his thumb rather proudly.

"Because he's never done that to yours truly." He then took a more relaxed posture as he wet a rag with some alcohol to clean up the other male. "Or girls. I dunno why but he only attacks other guys." He shrugged before moving to touch the cuts on the blonde's face, and then paused. "This'll sting a little." The other scoffed.

"No shit." The current holder of the rag narrowed his grey-blue eyes and quickly pressed it against the other's wounds. "Fuck! Be careful cream puff!" The fussy teen gave Abel's leg a half-hearted kick, only to be answered with laughter. "Stop laughing at me!" He tried, and managed to suppress it to small leaks of giggles every so often as he cleaned the other's many, many cuts, scratched, and even a couple of gashes. During the process he really looked at his patient, the hair was interesting, but so was everything else in the package. He was a bit taller than him, with shifty eyes and sharp teeth. He could pass for a cat himself. He had both ears double pierced, which he considered sexy for a guy. Then he noticed…them.

"Dude," Abel dropped the rag suddenly as he reached and stroked the other's fascinatingly pointy ears without warning. "Are these real?" He had never seen anything like them, except at some anime/cosplay/comic/sci-fi conventions for various characters ranging from elves to aliens. There was just no way they were real, but as he continued to rub/stroke them in his captivated state, they felt real enough. "Wow, are they like a birth defect or something? Like with those menacing chompers? That's hot, with the piercings and all."

Hiruma went completely rigid at the touch to his ears, having no earthly idea how to respond. He wanted to shoot something, but his gun was back in the living room…besides he'd have to pass that stupid cat to get it. Why was he so interested in his fucking ears anyway? Then again, most people heard about his demonic reputation before they saw him, so his demon-like appearance seemed completely natural. He cursed the fact that Abel seemed to be learning about him in reverse order… Hiruma felt a blush creep on his cheeks, at first mistaking it for a fever since it'd been several years since he'd last felt any kind of heat build in his face for any reason outside of anger. Then his ears twitched from the attention, which seemed to make Abel even more excited over his new found toy of sorts, going so far as to jump on him as he continued his ministrations. "Aw, they moved when I touched them! You are like a cat!" That was the last straw for the teen as he quickly pushed Abel off of him and blanched at the accusation of his being like one of those…things.

"Me like that stupid cat of yours? I think not! Now quit touching my ears and get with the doctoring!" He snapped, blush now gone due to his familiar anger coming back though still a bit jumpy from the odd attention. This guy was much more relaxed and touchy-feely than he'd expected him to be! In fact he seemed to be able to let most things roll right off his shoulders as he simply picked up the rag from Hiruma's lap, causing him to once again tense up, and return to his treatments of the remains from his run-in with that damn cat. Soon the cleaning of wounds was done, and the other teen broke out the bandages. He paid special attention to a gash above his left eye.

"Hm, you need to watch this one carefully. If it gets infected you're screwed, so clean it regularly, okay?" He received an incoherent mumble as an answer, though he assumed it was a yes since his new friend wasn't going to let himself lose an eye over something so dumb. "So, football. Why play? Looks boring to me." That was when the other looked up at him and smirked.

"Play it yourself before you judge, cream puff." Abel laughed, wagging his finger at Hiruma in a chiding manner.

"How very sneaky of you, Mr. Hiruma. All righty then," the other tossed the empty band-aid wrappers in the trash and the wet rag in the sink, lifted Hiruma's chin and tilted his face to and fro to check for untended marks. "Looks like you're good to go." Abel backed up so his now fixed up patient could get off his toilet, and he motioned for him to leave the room. "So listen, I do feel bad that my cat mauled you," he paused, narrowing his eyes at the other, "Even though it's your fault seeing as you opened fire on my door and barged in. Regardless, I'll listen to your pitch and get you somethin' to eat. That good with you?" The wiry blonde blinked, and paused as he considered the offer. Then a toothy grin broke across his face as he nodded.

"Yeah, cream puff. That's good with me."

/

After the run in with his brother and coach, Agon was feeling better. Was it because he'd realized why he was so focused on Abel? No. Was it because he accepted the strange feelings of kinship he had with the faux-blonde? _Hell_ no. So why was Agon feeling like the king of the world again? Two words, my friend: Booze and bitches. It wasn't like he'd gotten himself completely plastered, just enough so he could let his anger fade a bit so he could talk to a hot chick without scaring her away. After a making out with a few girls, not to mention slipping into the 'back room' of the fine establishment a couple of times, he was feeling like his old self again. Partying was usually his solution to any problem. So after a few songs, the three girls he was with decided they were tired of the scene and wanted to take him back to their place… Naturally Agon was game for it. Of course, as was often the case with his particular brand of woman, there was a catch: They were hungry. Since it was known that Agon never paid for anything any of his girls got, they were going to foot the bill. Due to their lack of funds after all the drinks at the club, they were reduced to a rather modest choice of venue: The food court at the mall. The football player didn't mind, in fact he liked having so many choice around him rather than being locked into a particular kind of food. Unsui always commented that even when Agon had a million choices of things to eat, he always got a burger rather than trying anything new. Stupid turd. So what if he never picked anything different? He just liked knowing he _could_.

While the four of them were in line, Agon found himself drowning out the pointless superficial conversations his bitches were having with each other. Occasionally they tried to pull him into it, but after a couple of 'hunhs' they stopped. He was in his own world, feeling like he had been upset about something that day but unable to quite put his finger on it. He supposed if he couldn't remember now, it didn't matter. Still, he knew it had felt like his entire world, only not. Important, but worthless. He'd wanted something, he didn't know what exactly, and he'd been denied. He shook those thoughts away with a sneer, following his bitches as they went to a table to eat. It was a dumb thought, someone telling him no and making him upset. There wasn't a single person on the planet that could do that, not even…

"Abel…" His eyes widened and it all came back despite his semi-drunken stupor as he spotted the creamy haired male in the same food court, eating and chatting away with…wait. Was that…? His girls looked at him oddly, only the bravest of them opening her mouth to speak before Agon slammed his fists on the table. "Why the hell is he here with that loser?" He hissed out as he was on his feet and making his way across the food court in a matter of seconds. God-speed impulses, you know. He didn't know why Abel was within a hundred feet of Hiruma, sitting next to him, eating with him, and touching his fucking _face_ of all things, laughing and smiling like that…Why wasn't he giving that loser trash the same shitty treatment he gave him at the stadium? He wasn't sure about any of that, but he was sure of one thing.

Somebody was gonna die today.


	4. Competition for Affection

Hello to all my readers! Another chapter is out and I hope you enjoy it!

Enterprise7: I hope this meets your expectations.

StarnightX: Glad you're still with me on this one! =D I always love your reviews.

Insanity-Red: I'm glad you like Abel so much, and I hope you keep reading!

As for Insanity-Red's question regarding the pairing of this fanfic, I'm still leaning towards keeping Agon as Abel's love interest…but I have to admit I'm curious about what the rest of you think!

If you think I should switch Abel from being with Agon to Hiruma, or any other character, review or message me with your idea!

Stuff that should be old news~ Speaking: "Japanese" "English" "**French**" "_Italian_", Thinking: _Japanese __**French**_ _English_ _/Italian/_

Yes, I added Italian. There aren't any Italian characters in this chapter, but I'm thinking ahead since Marco and the Hakushu Dinosaurs will be in the fic later on and Marco's half-Italian. Plus I just love language barriers. XD I may make more OCs down the line.

And now, to begin!

/

As Hiruma ate and spoke with the other, he found himself liking Abel more as an equal than a pawn. He had no problems speaking his mind, and seemed to have a cool, almost haughty sort of calm around him no matter how much he was threatened. Hell, Hiruma had _shot_ his door to _shit_ and instead of calling the cops; he laughed at him and bandaged his face after that hell-cat had at him. It was puzzling to him that he'd be mixed up with damn dreads at all, but then given how he assumed the damn Frenchy treated everyone, he wasn't surprised that no matter how they met he'd pissed him off. Of course he couldn't ask the faux-blonde about it without tipping his hand, but hopefully he could piece that together to use it against the Shinryuji player…and a bit of blackmail to keep the level-headed Sinclair under his control wouldn't be unwanted either. After the deal with the cat, they'd gone to the mall to eat. Hiruma wasn't big on eating out, usually he ordered in so he could watch football videos and team practices, or the news if he wanted to see how the weather might affect their next game or practice, but he wasn't going to argue with the other. Eating in Abel's apartment was definitely out so long as that ass cat was still there, lusting after his blood. The mall had been picked for two reasons: Abel didn't know what Hiruma liked to eat, and he didn't want to spend a lot. So they'd each picked up food from their respective favorite places and met up at a table.

Most of the other mall-goers looked at them oddly, and frankly, the demonic student couldn't blame them. Those who didn't know Hiruma by reputation thought his appearance was more than a little intimidating, given how he wore all black. Black jeans, black boots, black shirt, black jacket, black belt, black scarf…you get the idea. The shirt had a skull on it, and the scarf had small skull print, the belt was studded and the jacket had lots of sewn on patches, a Devil bat, the team name, a few skulls, crossbones, guns, a football…Just Hiruma things. He looked like someone you didn't want to mess with since he might be in some sort of death/football worshipping cult.

Abel, however, just looked like… Well, for lack of a better word, Abel. For someone eating out casually, he certainly went all out. Black pinstriped dress slacks, dark gray dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows that was unbuttoned down the front under his black vest, which had a bright red 'A' sewn over his heart in a stylish font. His hair was down, going down to the middle of his back, though he had pulled some back into a loose pony-tail while the rest hung free underneath it. Particularly gothic bat-wing hair clips kept most of his bangs out of his face, though shorter strands still slipped free. He had his own ears pierced it seemed, one earring a simple red stone with a silver chain that led up to a clasp snapped higher onto his earlobe, and the other featured three silver skulls fused into one with four eyes and three mouths, and a red stone behind them to make them look particularly menacing. To pull the look completely together, he had on a black choker with a silver broken heart with onyx stones set around the edges and the jagged divider in the middle. It was a look that said 'Yes, I'm a fag, and yes, I'll cut you if you say one damn word about it'. The quarterback liked the look, along with the fact that they seemed to suit each other. He smirked as he ate his food, honey dipped chicken over rice, not fighting the other when Abel snagged a couple of pieces of the chicken for himself. Hiruma simply retaliated by taking a couple of bites from one of the French male's pieces of pizza. They'd talked a good while, about Abel's move to Japan, about why Hiruma was so interested in football, why they each liked either own food better than their counterpart's, about how someone should neuter a certain cat to ensure no ass-kittens ever roam the earth…just whatever, really. "So, why does your brother go by Cain instead of Caius? I mean it's not much in the way of shorthand, it's just one less letter than his real name." Abel shrugged, sipping from his coke as he flicked rice off the pilfered chicken. The Devil bat found it humorous that he was in Japan and didn't like rice.

"He picked it 'cause I go by Abel." Hiruma cackled, leaning back in his seat.

"Like Cain and Abel? I guess it fits since he's the oldest…you better start watching your back…" His grin faded however, as he pondered something. "Wait, 'go by' Abel? It's a nickname? But it's the only name in your file." He blinked, and then his grin returned, though it was much bigger than before. "So, you don't want people knowing your real name, eh? On a scale of one to ten, how embarrassing is it? Care to share, hmmm?" Abel scoffed, throwing a (thankfully) closed ketchup packet at him.

"Yeah, it's a nickname, yes, I don't want people knowing. Scale of one to ten? Thirteen, easy. And no," He threw some fries at the quarterback this time. "I don't care to share…Yoooooiiiichiiiii." He stuck his tongue out after saying the Japanese student's given name; find it cute the way the blonde blushed slightly at being called by his first name instead of 'Hiruma'. The psycho blonde sat back, crossing his arms and snarling rather petulantly.

"Tch, fuckin' cream puff, in Japan you only call really close long-time friends or someone you're dating by their first name!" Abel simply cocked a brow, lips curving into a smirk.

"I know that. Yoichi." The demon of Deimon's eyes widened as he blinked, then he went back to his regular scheming look as he chuckled. He almost wished the fuckin' Kongo was here to see how famously they got along in comparison to how Frenchy and dreads did. Make a rather surprising friend and piss off his enemy…two birds with one foreign stone. He raised a brow, then winced and cursed as his gash cried out in pain. Abel frowned at that, reaching over and gently touching the spot. "You okay there, Lieutenant Insanity?" He was answered with a half-hearted slap of the hand and a scoff.

"I would be just fuckin' fine and peachy if your cat wasn't a demon straight outta hell!" Abel couldn't help but laugh, leaning back in his seat and grinning.

"And I'm sure you'd know _all_ about that, wouldn't you?" The other caught what he'd said, and then they both started laughing, and while it sounded perfectly harmless and mirthy to them, sounded plotting and maniacal to those around them…it wasn't often they spotted the ruler of their personal hells with a friend. After their laughter died down a bit, Hiruma wiped an eye and looked to the other male.

"Heh, so anyway cream puff, what about it? You interested in my proposal?" The devil then blinked as he felt a hand grip his shoulder with painful force.

"Hunh? Proposal? What the fuck are you talking about, loser?"

/

Abel couldn't flippin' believe it. Again. The lunatic had tracked him down out of nowhere _again_. He simply watched the pair, curious about their relationship as they seemed to know each other. Hn. Figures both the weirdoes knew each other. It also figured that they seemed to not get along. He simply raised a brow at them as the blonde seemed to pull out a submachine gun from thin air.

"Damn dreads, let go or you'll have more holes in you than Swiss cheese! Can't you see I'm working my charm here?" He blinked at that, not sure what Hiruma classified as 'charm', and also not sure why Agon suddenly became angrier. He forcefully turned Hiruma's seat so he was facing him, pointing at Abel with a growl.

"Hunh? Charm? CHARM? Don't fucking talk to the fucking vanilla trash or I'll rip your head off! I'll kill you! I'll- Mmph!" He, and his gun-toting archenemy, both turned towards the faux-blonde in question as Agon's mouth was stuffed with a pizza slice. The gay teen in question simply sat back, sipping on his soda.

"Pull up a chair and pipe down, dude. You're giving me a headache." Agon, once again not knowing how to handle the strange attitude of the other, pulled up a chair. …Of course the chair had an occupant who was none too happy at being promptly shoved to the floor, but after getting a frustrated look from the Utility Player he quickly cut his losses and relocated to a safer section of the food court. Now that Abel looked, he noticed they were sitting in the middle of an ever-expanding ocean of empty tables. Hiruma, on his end, was shocked that the better-than-thou genius was actually _listening_ to someone, and cackled at the development.

"Well, well, so I guess someone just couldn't stay away. How'd you two meet, anyway?" He asked politely, facing Abel but his shifty eyes were on Agon, who was snarling as he looked away and took a bite from the pizza that had been forcefully lodged in his mouth.

"We just met today. He came into the store I worked at. Then followed me to a football game. And then interrupted our dinner." A perplexed expression went over Hiruma's face, as he was confused and wasn't quite sure he'd heard that right.

"Today? Just one day?"

"Mhmm."

"He just came into a store?"

"Yep."

"Then proceeded to follow you across town to the game of a team he despises?"

"Right."

"Then came in with death threats and physical violence because I was just talking to you?"

"Apparently." Agon snarled, crossing his arms as he leaned back and unceremoniously slung a leg over the table, effectively separating them even more than he already had.

"Don't forget fucking laughing and smiling at him, trash. And you-" He turned to Abel with a huff. "You were fucking _touching_ him! How the hell did you two meet anyway?" Hiruma was about to answer with some made-up story to get the Shinryuji player even more angry…but he was curious as to how Abel would explain things.

"I just met him today too. He showed up on my doorstep with my file, asked me to join his team, then proceeded to open fire on my door and break in when I said no. My cat clawed him up pretty bad, so I bandaged him up. Now I'm treating him to food as way of apology while he tries to convince me to play in a sport I have zero interest in." Agon's face nearly mirrored the expression Hiruma had earlier, though he was angrier and twice as surprised. Hiruma just smirked, finding it a well-summed up explanation.

"Okay, so let me fucking get this straight, he just happened to show up at your _home_ with your _personal_ _file_ when you'd never even seen him before in your life?"

"I know, weird right?"

"And when you told him no, he pulled a gun on you and broke in like some hood?"

"Correct."

"Then your cat clawed his ass in your defense, and you proceeded to _tend his wounds_ instead of calling the cops like a normal person?"

"Uh…"

"And then, to put the cherry on top of the crazy cake, you go to buy him food to _apologize_ for him getting hurt while _breaking _into your house? Are you fucking insane?" Abel blinked, scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed expression.

"Y'know, it made a lot more sense in my head than when you said it." Agon scoffed, rolling his eyes and taking a second piece of pizza.

"You think, marshmallow head?" He glared at Hiruma, finding the fact that he'd picked Abel of all people to surprise on his doorstep was just a little too convenient for his taste. "And why the hell are you pressuring him to join your trash team? Can't you see he's never played a sport in his life?" He shook his head, and then laughed with a wicked grin. "Then again, most of your 'teammates' couldn't play their way out of a wet paper bag. They're all worthless. You must be desperate to get anyone who might be useful." Hiruma stiffened, lips curling back menacingly over his sharp teeth with a growl as he sent Agon the nastiest look Abel had eve seen in his life. He saw the too-familiar trigger finger heading towards its frequent home, so he threw a fry at the blonde with a cough to get his classmate's attention. He promptly blinked, anger seeming to dissipate as he turned to see what the food-throwing was about.

"Well if they're so worthless I guess they really need all the help they can get, don't they?" He smirked at Agon, raising a brow before winking at the psycho blonde. "I'm in."

/

Hiruma felt like he could cry from joy.

It had to be one of the most beautiful moments in his entire life. Agon had really stuck his foot into his mouth with Abel, trying to get him to back up off of the 'marshmallow', and instead the cream puff decided to take Hiruma's side rather than his would-be defender's. The look on the genius' face… It was fucking fantastic. He wished he knew what the other was thinking right now… He couldn't keep himself from laughing as he snapped a picture of the stunned Shinryuji star to be used later, who oddly enough still didn't react. He reached over the table, and Agon's leg, shaking his newest recruit's hand.

"Heh heh heh, glad you see things my way, fuckin' cream puff." Abel shrugged with that sly smirk that the blonde was starting to love seeing. He'd trade his throwing arm to be able to see the way the gears turned inside of the cream puff's head. He wondered if it was as crafty, twisted, and efficient as his own thought process. The Quarterback sent an unmistakable 'He's mine now' look towards the ever-confusing superstar, having every intention of rubbing Abel's preference into the other's face to crack and wear away at that superior, condemning attitude so they could get a leg up on them during the finals. He knew the Nagas would make it to the end without a problem, and he needed to start sewing the seeds of failure now to rattle him later.

/

_What the fuck is happening?_ Agon couldn't answer that, just sat there dumbstruck as he tried to process what was happening in front of him. _Godspeed impulses my ass…_ He thought distantly, feelings of all kinds bubbling up and falling away quickly and easily, almost as if he was trying on each possible feeling in the human psyche to see which one seemed to fit him the best in this situation. Sort of like one of his bitches about to hit a nightclub with no clue what to wear. He wasn't sure why Abel was resisting Agon so much, why he wouldn't just shut the hell up and let him deal with Hiruma. The stupid fag was going about this all wrong, like he had about everything so far. It was unthinkable that he wouldn't just step back and let Agon handle everything, because he actually knew what he was doing when it came to people like the Deimon Quarterback.

Abel didn't know what he was getting himself into, the genius knew that. Hiruma was all kinds of dangerous, maybe not the lethal kind, but… He knew about the Spartan crap he forced his teammates to go through, the way he pushed and pushed and pushed the mediocre losers during a game, threatening their very safety to push forward just one more game in the tournament. The blonde was dangerous, scheming, and insane. And the faggot ice cream treat of a man was going to blindly follow him onto the field anyway, even after Hiruma broke into his house and shot at him! There weren't proverbs in Agon's Japanese that could sum up what was happening before his eyes, but he knew of an American phrase that seemed to fit: Ya can't fix stupid.

They shook hands, which was bad enough, but then began to chatter about when to sign up, getting a uniform, learning the rules, if his brother would join, when practice was (he'd noted a bit of friction between the pair as Abel firmly stated that he had to work most afternoons), and then he saw the look the blonde had launched at him. He snarled, ready to kick the gloating trash out of his chair but the infuriating male stood suddenly, apparently sensing that he'd been pushing a bit too much that day. He then took a piece of paper, scribbled something down, and then handed it to the confused cream-haired male.

"What's this?"

"My private number. Give me a call if you have trouble with the rules or work or school or…" Agon caught the sneering, almost bragging look Hiruma sent his way. "Just wanna call me." He then turned to leave, slinging his suddenly acquired gun over his shoulder.

"What just happened?" Agon interjected, apparently still trying to get his bearings.

"Hey, don't you want my number in exchange?" Apparently, Agon was being ignored. The prick turned his head back towards his latest charge, smirking and cocking a brow.

"What's going on?" He tried again, hoping to make sense of this by vocalizing his questions.

"I already have it memorized, cream puff." Again, he was ignored. Then Hiruma left. Leaving just him, Abel, and the food. He had a million words and endless violence for Hiruma's actions and taunting, and he just let him walk away before he could unleash them. And now Abel was sipping on his soda, bobbing his head to a tune that only he was hearing. And he was just sitting there. Like an idiot.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" He said this probably much louder than he should have, judging from the whirling heads in his direction and how Abel spewed soda in surprise at the sudden outburst, and then proceeded to cough and hit his chest to clear his lungs out.

"What is your—" His coughing cut into his words and he held up a finger as he attempted to clear the bubbling liquid from his chest a second time. "Ack, problem? Are you trying to kill me?" Then Agon glared at him, keeping his leg on the table as he shifted in his seat to lean closer to the other with a degrading sneer.

"I'm trying to _protect_ you, you idiot! From yourself at much as that loser trash that seems to have you wrapped around his crooked finger! Do you know how crazy that freak is? Or how dangerous football is? You'll break your scrawny neck you—" He was interrupted by a sudden hiss and a finger in his face.

"Oh _no_, you did _not_ just say that to me!" Abel narrowed his eyes at him, leaning forward with such an intensely angry and judgmental expression that something deep inside Agon cowed immediately, sensing another verbal onslaught like at the game. The rest of Agon, however, _dared_ Abel to make him feel like a retard twice in one day. Still…he leaned back into his own seat cautiously. "Protect me? I don't fucking need protection! And as far as him having me at beck and call like you think, I did that to _piss you off_ because you're such an insufferable dick! You wanna blame someone for getting me mixed up with him? Look in the mirror, dreads!" He then rose from his seat, hands on his hips defiantly as he locked eyes with the other teen. "Crazy? Freak? I guess it'd take one to know one, huh? The way you follow me around like a kicked puppy, begging for my attention, then whenever I try to talk common sense you snap at me like a rabid wolf. If you're not straight up wacko, you're at least bipolar or 'roid rage or something else messed up." He crossed his arms then, hip sticking out in a surprisingly feminine posture that made Agon uncomfortable, shifting his gaze and forfeiting the staring contest they'd started.

"And as far as sports go, I get that they're dangerous. I've run track, done gymnastics, and while they might not be as violent or dangerous as football, I know to stretch, practice, and follow the rules to avoid trouble, unlike some lunatics I know." He then stepped towards Agon, standing between his legs and leaning forward, hands on the arm rests on either side of the genius as he continued with his berating speech to the fellow second-born. "Let's say for arguments sake that you're completely right. I will go to play, Hiruma will put me through all sorts of hell, and I will break my neck in a game I wasn't prepared for. Why the fuck would you care? I'm 'all wrong', remember? I was made to be broken, in comparison to some sports stud like you, right? Then that's the way it'll go. You'll break my bones because you don't know why you can't stop following me." He leaned closer, a sly smirk plastered on his face that Hiruma could only dream of pulling off. "Am I right?" Agon's eyes widened for a fleeting moment, and then they narrowed as one hand quickly snapped up and grabbed his throat before he could pull back. _Now_ his god-speed impulses were kicking in. His grip on his neck was hard and unyielding, as he had no intention of letting the other male go. He dragging his face closer with his own smirk, deciding this time he wasn't going to just sit dumbfounded over Abel's hate speeches.

"Now you listen, and you listen good," he whispered threateningly, not in the mood to alarm the surrounding folks anymore than he already had by that point. Calling Unsui to bail him out of jail wasn't on the top of his 'to-do' list that day. "Hiruma is sneaky. He is backstabbing. He is worthless. If he was going to hurt you, he'd trick you and get you while your guard was down. He's dangerous. Now me…" His grip tightened a bit and his other arm snaked around the other's waist, effectively pulling Abel onto his lap as he let go of his throat, slowly moving his hand to hold onto his creamy hair. It was softer than he'd thought, no surprise that the teen took care of the oddly colored locks. "I'm upfront. I stab you in the chest. I don't like you, I tell you straight up. No tricks, no ruses, nothing but complete, albeit hostile, honesty…though I'm just as dangerous in my own right." He pressed his cheek against Abel's, his mouth finding the other's ear to whisper in it with that same threatening tone. "Maybe more so. That means you should stop testing me all the damn time. If I wanted to break your bones, I'd've already fucking done it and left you in the street to bleed. I don't know what I want from you, but when I figure it out…" He suddenly pulled on the other's hair hard, causing his captive's head to snap back violently and gasp, chest rising and falling quickly from panic. Abel had always mouthed off whenever he felt like it to whoever he pleased, but Agon had rendered him completely mute. The sports star liked that. "…I'll take it from you." He raised a brow; tilting his own head back a bit to meet the other's eyes from under his sports goggles with a grim expression. "You got that, marshmallow?" The other nodded slowly, dejectedly. It made Agon's stomach flip, regret starting to crawl up from his gut into his chest. He bit it back down easily enough. "Good. Now, get off." He pushed the other off of him without giving him any time to get off on his own. Agon then moved his leg from the table before standing, nodding his head towards the exit. "Get going." The other sent him a confused look as he rose from the ground, dusting himself off.

"And where would we be going?" Agon rolled his eyes, giving him a light push before they started walking.

"To _your_ place. I'm dropping you off. If Hiruma knows where you live, I should know too." He paused a beat, scowling at the thought of the blonde. "Besides, I wouldn't put it past him to be waiting for you there." Abel sighed, as if that was a pretty dumb reason. Agon ignored the sigh. He didn't know Hiruma.

"He wouldn't dare! My cat hates him." Agon's lips twitched into a smirk.

"Smart cat. You should follow his lead." Abel scowled, tugging Agon along whenever they needed to turn on a corner or cross a road.

"He hates all guys who come near me." Agon laughed, pulling up the hood of his coat.

"Smarter cat. You shouldn't go anywhere without him." Abel threw up in hands in surrender, not knowing any way to beat the stubborn mule in a discussion so pointless.

/

Once they made it to his home, Agon stared at the door in complete shock. "Damn, that freak really let you have it, didn't he…?" He trailed off, still staring at the door. The lock had been completely shot off the door, lying on the floor in a defeated heap. Pieces of wood were all around, and the door seemed to only still be on its hinges because of its own will to live. Agon then looked around, noting the other guys along the floor who were pointing at the door, some laughing, some seeming afraid. Agon didn't like the way Hiruma had put Abel in the spotlight in an apartment building as crowded as this. "Tch…" He then grabbed Abel's arm, dragging him back to the stairs to leave the building despite his protests.

"W-what are you doing? I thought you were going to leave me here!" The sports star stopped, suddenly yanking hard and pulling the other to the same stair as he was standing on.

"That's before I knew the lunatic destroyed your door! I'd bet anything somebody's gonna break in on you tonight, and I'm _not_ going to let you stay there tonight to get stabbed!" Abel blinked, surprised at the concern. If it was concern, anyway… He sent the other a rather fearful look. Agon bristled at the unexpected timidity from his companion of sorts.

"I'm not going to bite you! My brother and parents will be there so lose the 'I'm doomed' face!" Abel couldn't help but laugh a little at the other's outburst, feeling a bit more comfortable though still unsure of how to handle the whole situation given how the other had acted in the food court. Agon relaxed at the laugh, feeling less like a menacing ogre and more like a concerned frie—er, passerby.

/

"AGON! I told you to stop coming in so—" Unsui stopped in mid-rant as he saw his brother had someone in tow. Literally, he had the other male's arm in what he suspected was a vise-like grip. "…Late. Hello, I'm Agon's brother Unsui. Unsui Kongo. You are?" He asked politely with a small smile, already knowing who it was. He held out his hand to shake the other's, making sure the hand required was the one Agon was holding captive. His plan was to force his brother to free it, which worked despite the scoff the younger Kongo let out.

"Uh, I'm Abel. Abel Sinclair." As they shook hands, Abel raised a brow while giving Unsui an obvious once over. "Wow, you guys really are twins. Identical, huh? Me and Cain're just fraternal." The elder Kongo glanced towards his brother, who just shoved his hands in his pockets with a 'hunh'. "So, what's it like to have a violent, obsessive, brother who seems to be buried in the close—?" The quarterback's eyes grew to the size of moons, as Agon blanched, quickly covering the French male's mouth with his hand and pulling him into a headlock.

"You finish that thought and I'll kill you!" He growled, which only made Abel's eyes narrow as he decided he'd had enough of Agon's threats and violence for one day. He licked the other's hand, which had him on the other side of the room with a wild look. "What the fuck was that?" Abel wiped his mouth, turning his chin up as he moved to the couch and plopped own, opening his phone.

"Serves you right. I'm gonna call my brother and let him know I'm here." He held the phone to his ear as he waited for Cain to answer. He glanced at Agon, who moved towards the couch, sending him a dark scowl. "Do you mind? I'd rather not have you butting into every aspect of my life!"

Unsui then grabbed his brother's arm and led him to the kitchen. Once they were alone, he sent his brother a dark look. "You didn't kidnap him, did you? I know you've been confused and messed up over him, but dragging him into our house isn't the way to get him to notice y—" Agon shoved his brother roughly, lips curled back as he grabbed his shirt, about to let Unsui know _exactly_ where he could shove his advice, when he heard a sudden scream from the other room. He blinked, letting go of the other Kongo before darting back into the living room within seconds, on the couch with Abel only to see…

That absolutely nothing was wrong.

Abel was just sitting on the couch, rubbing one ear as he closed one eye in a wince while holding his phone a good distance from his face in the other hand. The French male let out a sigh, looking at Agon with an annoyed expression, though the sports star sensed that it wasn't directed towards him.

"_OH MY GOD ABEL I WENT TO YOUR APARTMENT TO GET HELP WITH ALGEBRA AND SAW YOUR DOOR WAS SHOT UP AND OPEN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT HAPPENED? THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!"_ Abel shook his head and rolled his eyes, looking at Agon and mouthing 'So annoying'. The other smirked, relaxing at the lack of danger as he shifted on the couch with one arm along the back behind Abel and one leg slung on the table as he listened in to the painfully loud conversation. Unsui had walked in as well after recovering from his brother's hard shove, unable to keep from chuckling at the other's twin. Abel switched to speaker to avoid risking his ears from further outbursts.

"Calm down, spazz. Some dude came in recruiting for the football team and when I said no he went kinda ballistic. It's all good though."

"_R-really? So…where are you now?"_ Abel leaned his head back some, surprised to feel an arm there as he glanced at Agon, who slung his second leg onto the table and put his other arm along the couch, feigning disinterest in the conversation over the phone. The Sinclair shook his head when he noted Unsui's small smile towards his brother.

"Eh, crashing at a friend's place. After the fiasco with the door, it was decided that it'd be better for me to stay with him than in my broken apartment." He reached up with his free hand and flicked the fellow second-born's cheek. "And before you even ask, he was kinda pushy about it so I doubt he'd have waited for me to stay with you and our folks." Agon blinked, realizing there wasn't really a reason for him to be there considering he had his own family. He huffed, turning his head as his brow twitched. He dragged him across town for nothing, only to get both him and Unsui on his back.

"_A…friend's place? But Abel, you don't have any friends! Why are you lying to me?"_ The other twin grabbed the phone switching it from speakerphone and then pressed it to his ear before his companion on the couch could react.

"Hunh? He's got friends, asshole! Me!"

"_Oh! You're the guy from the game, right? Glad you two worked things out! Tell Abel to call me in the morning!"_ Cain chirped before promptly hanging up, leaving Agon feeling like his usual temperance wouldn't be enough to keep the two Sinclairs in line as things went on. He tossed the phone back to Abel with an exhausted expression.

"He said to call him in the morning." Abel shut the phone, slipping it into his pocket before reaching across Agon to grab the remote, making the larger male freeze. The fact that the other had shifted on the couch, effectively fitting snuggly into Agon's side and hip, didn't help. He sent a shocked look to Unsui, who simply smiled again and sat on the chair by the couch. _You traitor, _he thought bitterly.

"'Kay. Let's see what's on. I never sleep well when I stay away from home." That made Agon's head slump in defeat. So he was stuck with the creamy haired male pressed up against him all night, head on his shoulder and all, while his brother sends him knowing, holier-than-thou looks and Abel chattering away in his ear about the mindless crap on the television?

It was going to be a bitch of a night.


	5. An Uneasy Sleepover

Huzzah! Chapter number five~ I hope all of you enjoy it! :3

StarnightX: lol, your review made me smile. :3 I can see you writing your review while reading, like the commentary of a movie. Ah, you always have the best reviews. I'm glad you liked the chapter so much, and I hope you'll continue to follow along as I keep it up! 'Cause I'll be honest, I have every intention of carrying this story all the way to the World Championship. Maybe even further into everyone's college football days!

Insanity-Red: Abel and Hiruma do make a good pair; they're very much in sync in all sorts of ways which will definitely be a huge advantage for the Devil Bats once Abel's officially on the team and playing! Oho, believe me once you hear Abel's real name you will _completely_ understand his shame…I actually feel kind of evil for giving it to him! x3 I hope you enjoy reading more about the devious dynamic duo, along with the other 'Bats!

Kagamine Yuu: lol, I'm stoke you love my story, and I'm sorry/evilly thrilled that I'm keeping you from studying. XD Maybe an update will help?

PoisonAndSugar: Yes, yes he is. XD So much denial… I'm glad you like Abel! He's so fun to write for, him and Cain. I'm leaning Abel/Agon myself, but who knows? Hiruma's an interesting character as far as interactions go. I'm happy you found my story, and I hope you'll continue to read it!

'Kay, so old news: "Japanese" "**French**" "English" "_Italian_", _Japanese_, _**French**_, _English_, _/Italian/_.

Have fun reading!

/

Fortunately for Agon, Abel actually did fall asleep at some point during a Vincent Price Movie Marathon late at night. Unfortunately for Agon, the creamy haired male had fallen asleep on _him_. Out of everything in the emotional spectrum in the world, the genius had felt many things…Embarrassment hadn't been one of them until that particular incident. He'd looked at his brother with an annoyed expression.

"Help me out here!" He whispered harshly, and the answer he'd received had been Unsui's laughter as he'd stood from his own seat with a yawn, knowing Abel probably wouldn't have wanted to be stranded alone with Agon… Though honestly, Unsui hadn't wanted his brother alone with him either, unsure about what the genius would do if he actually _did_ want to get him alone.

"Sorry, but you dug your own grave here, Agon. Time to lie in it." When his twin stiffened, then moved to get up and hit Unsui for refusing to help, Abel stirred with an annoyed whine of sorts. Thankfully, Agon's impulses had him back in their previous position before the other completely woke up. "If you move too much, you'll wake him up. You're the one who forced him to stay here when he didn't want to. It's only right you let him sleep." Agon growled, arm going around Abel's waist as he started to slide a bit. "Besides, we both know you can't leave him alone or you wouldn't have been in this mess to begin with."

"When are you going to give up this 'be Agon's conscience' gig?" The other laughed again, which had the younger Kongo gritting his teeth, knowing that retaliation would wake his forced-guest.

"When you grow one yourself. Good night, Agon." The elder of the two then exited, laughing to himself as he walked up the stairs, past his parent's room, and into his own. He looked at the door to Agon's room and couldn't help but smirk. All these years of Agon dragging all sorts of filth in the house and tossing them out despite their cries of protest and love, and he's completely turned upside down by a foreign teen who just happened to be a twin as well. Someone who could take all Agon's moods in stride and jab him with a sharp tongue of indifference. He hoped his brother would learn something through his interactions with Abel. If he could learn to care about others, be a part of a group…There was no telling how far the sports genius could go. Besides, it was extremely gratifying to see his brother, the one blessed by god with all sorts of talents and confidence, brought down to a more human level of unease and discovery. Of actually having to _earn_ someone's respect and admiration—perhaps even affection?—rather than always having it handed to him just by being _the_ Agon Kongo. Unsui crawled into bed, a mix of happiness for his brother's potential growth and his current misery and embarrassment. It was a good day to be Unsui.

Meanwhile, down in the living room, Agon was having some difficulties sitting still. He had zero interest in whatever garbage was on the television so late, and even if he did, there was no guarantee it wouldn't wake Abel up. Then another marathon of some random shit as the faux-blonde had gone from the series Friday the 13th to Thundercats to Spongebob Squarepants to Vincent Price movies. It was painful; especially considering Agon wasn't interested in any American programs that didn't involve half-naked women. Make that _at least_ half-naked women. Regardless, just sitting there listening to Abel sleep and knowing his brother was probably laughing in his own bed upstairs didn't make it easier for him to fall asleep himself. He was in a comfortable sitting position, but not exactly the most pleasant sleeping one. He glanced down at the marshmallow, narrowing his eyes. _Tch, did the ice cream fag really have to fall asleep on me? What a bother…_ He shifted some, experimenting, noting that Abel stirred momentarily before moving closer to him to claim whatever ground Agon had gained. Whenever Agon went too far, he'd whine and reach out for him, which made something in the genius stir. Despite his desire to ditch Abel and head for his own room, he couldn't help but move back to him whenever he did that. He scowled; patting the other's head, then glanced at the clock. _One o'clock in the fucking morning. And I'm still nowhere near sleep._

Then Agon decided to give something else a try. He slid from the other completely as he stood up from the couch, wincing at the whimper the creamy-haired male let out as his hand lazily searched for the body heat he'd been using. For Agon. The sports star sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head before bending over and pulling Abel from the couch as he lifted him bridal style. Abel promptly quieted down; head going to his shoulder as he murmured something the football player couldn't understand in that other language. He thanked whoever had been paying attention to him up there that Hiruma wasn't around with a video camera, shouting 'YA-HA!' like a retard and threatening him about having it broadcasted worldwide over the net… He narrowed his eyes and glanced around, suddenly feeling a bit paranoid about holding the other male before quickly heading up the stairs. So Godspeed impulses and sprinting came in handy in places outside of football. Once he'd made it to the second floor of the house, he let out a sigh of relief, Abel laughing softly in his sleep. Agon's brow twitched as he glared at the sleeping male. _Even in his fucking sleep he makes fun of me!_ He scoffed, stomping towards his room as he heard a laugh that wasn't Abel's.

"I knew you couldn't leave him alone!" He heard through Unsui's door, which had him seeing red.

"SHUT—" He stopped mid-word as Abel shifted in his arms, brows knitting tight as he groaned at the shouting. Agon growled low, making sure to speak in a whisper. "Ugh, just shut up!" He gave Abel a light toss upward, shifting the male so he was holding him with one arm so he could open the door. Much to his inner delight, the other slid his arms around his neck with a sigh. Outwardly, however, he was pissed at having to drag the Sinclair up the stairs. He opened the door, careful to open slowly since it had a tendency to creak.

"I still told you so!" Agon gritted his teeth, marching into his room and slamming the door in anger. The second he did it, however, he regretted it as Abel jumped some, eyes opening halfway with a small yawn."Hn? What? Loud…" He mumbled, snuggling his face into the other's neck as he worked to get his bearings. Agon rolled his eyes, roughly jerking the covers off of his bed before dumping the other onto it.

"It's nothing, Abel. Go back to sleep." He patted the other's head gently before sliding off his sports goggles, shoes, jacket, and then his shirt. He wasn't going to go to sleep fully dressed and uncomfortable just for the sake of modesty. He heard some more mumblings from the other, turning his head back with a frown. "I said go back to sleep, stupid! It's one in the god damn morning!" The other pouted, eyes closing with a yawn.

"…You're…such an…asshole…" Then he was out again, and Agon couldn't help but chuckle at the defiant last words from his fellow second-born. He moved towards the other, looking at what he was wearing. He doubted it was the most comfortable sleepwear, but also thought the better of taking off all of his clothes. He'd likely wake up missing a kidney if he knew Abel, and he knew that loser Hiruma would be happy to help him with that. Still, he took off the other's shoes, vest, and choker, knowing anything with the word 'choke' in it probably wasn't the best thing to wear when you're unconscious. He lifted the covers up some and slid Abel under them before slipping in himself. Sure, he could be chivalrous and sleep on the floor, but…He wasn't going to give up his bed for anyone when he was so fucking _tired_ after all the bullshit that went on during the day. Besides, the idiot was lucky he didn't dump his whining ass on the couch!

Immediately after Agon slid into the bed, Abel was all on him again, causing the other male to grimace. Did he have to be so touchy-feely? The other snuggled into him, head on his chest, fitting into his side and hip almost perfectly as he shifted time and again to get comfortable. Every time the other moved, Agon wanted to curse. As if it wasn't awkward enough to share a bed with the most confusing faggot on earth without him moving and shifting and, god help him, _nuzzling_ him. Once Abel seemed to have found a position he decided to stick with, Agon slowly snaked an arm around his waist, his other hand going through his hair, only to be caught on some bat-wing clips. _Devil Bats._ He immediately unsnapped them from the other's head before throwing them across the room. He wasn't sure if he broke them or not, and a large part of him was hoping he had. He then found new opposition in the form of a hair band, and with a growl Agon made short work of that too. Feeling a sense of pride in his disrobement of Abel's hair, he then ran his fingers through it without any trouble. Less trouble than most of the women he'd done this with, in fact. No noticeable tangles, full, unique color, and unbearably soft. It even smelled better than his women's hair, kind of like flowers and, irony aside, fruity. Something tasty, too, though he couldn't name the scent, or mix of scents rather.

Agon fell asleep like that, fingers going through Abel's hair as the sports star tried to figure out what exactly the silken strands smelt like.

/

"**Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey!"** Abel woke up, feeling groggy, opening his eyes to see his brother staring him in the face with a broad smile. **"Well, well, aren't you two cozy."** The younger Sinclair glowered at the other, giving him a lazy shove as he buried his face in something painfully warm, pulling the blankets over his head with a groan. _**What the hell is he going on about? Cozy?**_

"**Five more minutes…"** He whined, then whined louder and more petulantly as his shoulder was shook in an annoying manner. **"Leave me alooooooone…"** He tried to bury his face more, then the wheels started turning slowly on his current situation. What was that warm thing he was hiding in, basically climbing on in his current distress from his big/twin brother?

"Fuck, quit moving around so much, marshmallow!" He blinked at the snap, then slowly looked up and poked his head out from the blanket. He locked eyes with the other, confused at what happened. He was in a bed. With the lunatic from yesterday. And his brother was in the room, smiling and hopping from one foot to the other excitedly.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, Abel! Get downstairs! Eggs and bakey!" Abel stared blankly at him, and then turned to look at Agon, pointing at his brother with the same blank look. The football player shrugged, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Don't ask me how Mr. Cheery got here. I didn't wake up until you started complaining and climbing all over me like a bitch." He yawned again, stretching his arms and back until he heard a satisfying crack. "I guess either Unsui or my parents let him in…" He scowled, eyeing the increasingly annoying ball of energy as he started to pace around the room with a happy look on his face. "Get lost, spazz. We'll come down when we damn feel like it." Cain stopped, eyes taking on a puppy-ish sort of begging as he pouted at the newer second-born for him to annoy.

"B-but…the bakey…" Abel shook his head, propping himself up on the bed with his elbow and raising a brow.

"Finish making the eggs and bakey and we'll talk." Cain's face took on a determined expression as he quickly bounded out of the room, presumably to fix the food to lure the pair downstairs with him. Abel took the momentary reprieve from his well-meaning but overly-happy brother to assess his own situation. He glanced down at himself, noting some of his clothes were gone but thankfully not all of them, then glanced at his bedmate. There was a little more missing from him. He blushed faintly, but kept looking anyway. What was the harm in a little window shopping? He was already in bed with the guy, right? The French male let his grey-blue eyes rove over the other, feeling rather…impressed. When a guy brags about being hot or ripped or built, he'd sell his soul to have a body like this bipolar nutcase! _**Is he on steroids? My god…**_ He gulped, fingers roving over the other's chest, tracing over the muscles and skin in fascination as well as attraction. For a violent psycho, the guy was one hundred percent eye candy. He felt the other tense, which was easy as Abel figured the guy had to have like, no body fat separating his skin from his muscles. He laughed softly, fingers going over the same path again, reveling as he felt the other tense up again.

"Tch, you're such a faggot. Can't keep your hands off me." The sports star smirked, reaching onto the small nightstand to grab his sports goggles. Abel raised a brow, running his fingers down to his abs, very much satisfied at the way Agon's whole body tensed at that, how that annoying and degrading smirk of his got _wiped off_ his face in the blink of an eye.

"You love it, even deep in your extremely well-barricaded closet." He chuckled at the dark look his implication earned him, then sat up and stretched himself. He then blinked as he felt a bit cold; looking down to see his shirt had been unbuttoned down to his navel. "**Apparently I'm not the only one with touching issues…**" Agon bristled at the other speaking in that other language, grabbing his wrist and pulling him onto his lap as he sat up.

"What was that, marshmallow?" He snapped harshly, eyes narrowed as he gave the other a drilling stare. Abel's eyes widened a bit in a mix of fear and shock, and then set into a glare as he tried to jerk his arm out of the other's hold. It didn't, in fact the attempt itself hurt and he feared he'd get a bruise from the way the stronger male's grip tightened.

"God, calm down! I just said I wasn't the only one who liked to touch!" He gestured to his indecently opened shirt with an accusing look. "Not exactly stealthy, dreads." The other looked away quickly and let go of him, and Abel figured he'd struck gold. "Aha! So it is a closet issue!" He laughed at the other good-naturedly, finding it interesting that he'd be so ashamed of liking guys. Then again, it could just be an experimental thing. He'd known plenty of guys who were curious who went on to be completely straight, it wasn't exactly uncommon. The thinner male rubbed his arm, and then started buttoning up his shirt as he mumbled curses in French, happy that the other decided not to interrogate him this time. He raised a brow as he noticed the angry sports player's eyes on his fingers as he did the buttons, chuckling as he finished, reaching over the other male to grab his hair band. "You're persistently confusing. Molesting, homophobic, bipolar, thoughtful…" He smiled softly as he flicked the other's forehead, though he could tell by Agon's face that he'd seen it coming a mile away. He just decided to let Abel have his fun, which the French male appreciated. "So, you figure out why you're so fixated yet?" Abel asked curiously as he pulled his hair back with one hand, other hand ready with the stretchy band to render it immobile…at least that was the idea. Instead, Agon knocked his hands down, holding them to the bed as he buried his face in the other's hair. Abel stared out into space in shock, not sure what just happened. Then he heard, felt, something, and he blinked. Then processed. Then blinked again. _**Is he…sniffing me?**_ "D-dude, what gives?" Agon growled, prying the hair band out of the other's hand and tossing it across the room…with what he suspected were now broken hair clips, but Abel'd deal with that later.

"Shut your mouth. And don't put your hair up around me." Abel gulped, tilted his head away from the other only to have his chin roughly seized and tilted back as Agon continued to inhale whatever it was that he'd found so intoxicating. "Tell me what it is." He murmured a bit breathlessly into his hair, which only added to the severely freaked out boy's nervousness.

"Uh, what _what_ is exactly…?" The other growled, tilted his head back, looking down at him and sneering.

"That smell. Your hair. What is it?" Abel blinked, a sort of 'that's it?' expression going across his face, accenting Agon's angry look. "Just tell me!" The shorter male scowled, gently pushing the other's hand off of him before flopping down on the bed, stretching his legs.

"Chill out, man. It's called Holiday Spice. It's a mix of ginger, apple, lily, cinnamon, and vanilla. It's a seasonal scent set they only sell in France around Christmas time. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lotion, perfume, the works." Agon just sat there, staring down at Abel before closing his eyes and bending down, sniffing his hair again. Then he pulled back with a scoff, rolling the other a bit as he stepped onto the floor and stood from the bed.

"Tch, no wonder I couldn't figure out what that smell was! There's so much crap there to pick out I kept getting confused! Can't you just get some normal one or two scent shampoos like my bitches?" He moved to his closet, rummaging through it to find something to wear. Abel crossed his legs and just sat there, brow cocked as he watched the other with a disinterested face.

"Bitches, huh? So am I your bitch now, then?" The sports star froze, and the forced-guest chuckled. "Don't even think it, dreads. Like I said when we first met, you ain't my type." Agon growled, turning back to face the other.

"Oh? And that fag Hiruma is?" Abel raised a brow and smirked devilishly, causing the genius to balk, and then opened his mouth to retort, only to be cut off by Agon. "Don't answer that! Leave me alone so I can fucking pick something, bitch!" He snapped, wanting to forget even mentioning the spikey blonde haired teen.

"So, why this picky about new clothes for the day? I'm sure all your stuff is just as trashy slash ghetto as the next thing. Just pick something already. I'm starving." He yawned, acting like he hadn't heard Agon's new nickname for him, leaning back some and propping himself up with his hands. It didn't take long for the other to find clothes since, well, he hated to admit it but Abel was right on the money. A lot of his clothes did look the same. He grabbed a black wife beater and loose gray jeans, having no problems changing in front of the other. It wasn't like he hadn't changed in front of other guys in the locker room and underwear stayed on so there wasn't any reason to be nervous.

"Quit whining, fruitcake." Abel rolled his eyes at the other's attitude, quickly dressing himself back into his clothes from the night before…not really a surprise since he had no other clothes there to change into. He also collected the broken bits of his bat clips, turning up his nose to the one he knew had to have broken them before snagging his hair band and walking from the room without a retort. He had no idea why the dreadhead had broken them, but he'd really loved those clips. On the walk down the stairs, he silently grabbed his hair, effortlessly putting it up into a messy ponytail to get it out of his face and somewhat placate the picky male behind him.

Speaking of Agon, he was a bit confused about why the willful male hadn't said anything else, but that look he'd gotten when he spotted the broken clips seemed to be a hell of a clue. He was pissed off that he'd broken them, which made him smirk as he trailed behind the other down the stairs with some pride. The dreadhead wouldn't have broken them if they hadn't been fucking _bat_ clips of all things. As the male put his creamy hair up he stiffened, but he relaxed as he saw it was a fairly loose and messy ponytail. Determined to find out if it would impact his ability to run his fingers through the silken strands, he reached forward and flicked the loose tail. That would work. Then he buried his fingers under the hair band and pulled gently, finding it was loose enough to accommodate whatever way of touching the creamy mass he'd want. Satisfied, he pulled his hand away, feeling a bit uneasy that the male hadn't said anything while he'd messed and pulled on his hair. All he did was turn his head to look at the sports star, one brow quirked with a stern frown on his face. Somehow it made Agon feel… Small. He snarled, shoving his hands in his pockets as they made it to the dining room. His parents weren't there; his father was at work while his mother was… He wasn't sure where she was, but he was more concerned with earning back whatever ground he'd lost with the faux blonde… Come to think of it, had he had any ground to merit losing? The thought made him more nervous, but he pushed it down with a scoff. It wasn't like any of his bitches hadn't gotten mad and pouty, only to come crawling back within the same day. He smirked, wondering how the other would grovel for him.

The pair entered the dining room/kitchen, Abel sitting in the closest available chair, and Agon dropping into the seat right next to him. Naturally. The French male snorted, rolling his eyes before crossing his arms and leaning back, waiting for the aforementioned breakfast. His brother, who had been cooking alongside his Asian counterpart, laughed as he dropped a plate before him. Teriyaki chicken over rice, with the promised eggs and bakey- Er, bacon. The pair of first borns sat down, each across form their respective twin, pausing and bowing their heads for a silent prayer. The second borns had none of that, immediately digging in without reverence despite their twins' scowls. Agon ate all of it without any problem, laughing derisively as he watched Abel go to great lengths to avoid any individual grain of rice on his food. "Tch, why the hell are you living in Japan if you hate rice so much?"

"Why the hell was I in your bed if you don't have a serious homophobic boner for me?" Agon's jaw went slack, eyes widening at the icy remark, Cain choking on his tea violently which Unsui settled him down, and keeping a carefully blank expression as far as his brother was concerned.

"Hunh? What the _fuck_ did you just say to me, marshmallow trash?" Abel scowled, upper lip curling over his teeth in a sneer as he turned to face the other more fully.

"I said you're fucking red hot for me, dreads, and it's fucking weird. You basically kidnap me, threaten me, stalk me, undress me in my sleep, not to mention _break my stuff for no apparent reason_!" The creamy haired male then slammed the broken pieces of his clips down on the table, rising from his seat and stomping out all in one move, but the other's Godspeed impulses had him up and out in front of the other with a glare.

"They're just damn hair clips, what the hell's the big deal?" Abel pulled out his phone, walking past the other despite his angry outburst, more caught up in his own fit of non-violent rage.

"They were _my_ hairclips, and I don't like it when _my_ stuff gets broken by psychos in my sleep!" The pair exited the room during their angry back and forth, and Cain glanced to the equally concerned yet neutral older brother.

"My brother's about to put your brother in the dog house. For life." Unsui blinked, and then smiled softly at the other male.

"…Something tells me my brother isn't about to take that lying down."

"Who the _fuck_ are you even calling, marshmallow? Marshmallow? Bitch! GET BACK HERE!" The dreadhead stomped after the other, seemingly in vain, not wanting to prolong the fight but sure as hell not going to apologize for destroying the stupid bat clips. Bat clips, for God's sake! He snarled, stopping in his tracks and pulling out his own phone. "Fine! Leave! See if I care you fucking faggot! I'll call one of my bitches and _fuck her brains out _until I forget your name!" The other's elegant response came in the form of an obscene hand gesture, which had him thumbing through his contacts for someone easy and low maintenance after all the bullshit he'd had to go through with that high and mighty fairy of a man.

Abel, for his own part in the petty argument, was fuming as he came to autodial a number of another destructive psycho he had come to know rather recently who was equally proficient at climbing underneath the violent dreadhead's skin.

Yoichi Hiruma.


End file.
